Please wake up!
by it's-an-Alice-thing
Summary: Oh no! Something terrible has happened to England, and Alfred can only hope that he can recover quickly. Contains USUK, and possible other pairings. Rated T for some mature stuff. Reviews get chapters up faster... 3
1. Chapter 1

Alice: I, uh, well.

Spain: She's to focused on listening to Lovi's tomato song!

Romano: Damnit! No on was supposed to know about that!

Alice: Meh, story, so yeah.

Spain: She says, I don't own Hetalia, and that the buono tomato song kicks butt!

Romano: You're a dead man…

Alice: But he's YOUR dead man!

Romano: Always finding ways to embarrass…..

… …. . … ….

"Artie, dude, it's so fricken' cold!" Alfred bellowed as they got off the shuttle to the snow-covered mountains.

"Indeed, hand me my board will you?"

Alfred grabbed their snowboards, and the two incognito countries made their way up the stairs to catch a chair lift.

"Please remember that there are obstacles on the slopes, and take caution when departing from the top of our mountains. Thank you, and have a nice day!"

The speaker shut off as the first lift made it's way up the mountain. America slipped his gloved hand into England's, who blushed, but gripped back.

"I'm glad we can finally have a date in peace!" Alfred smiled at his boyfriend, and could see the blush that formed through his goggles. He loved it when Arthur blushed.

"Yes, well, I'm glad as well, that is-"

Alfred silenced him with a chaste kiss, one that warmed them both from head to toe.

"I love you…" Arthur whispered as he wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. They continued to 'explore' each other's mouths until they reached the top, England snapping something about being in public. After a long day of boarding, Alfred decided to go to the bathroom; he told England he'd meet him at the bottom.

"Okay, but hurry! Mary Poppins is on ABC in half an hour!"

Oh how he loved this man…

As America exited the restroom, he snapped his board back on, ready to go meet Arthur at the bottom. He was halfway down when he noticed the bloodstain leading to a nearby tree. When he got to the tree, he wished it had been ketchup.

"England! Hey come on, are you okay?"

He un-clipped his board, which slipped off somewhere near Arthur's. He turned his lover over, and was terrified to find a bullet-wound in his abdomen, and a scary gash on his head.

"Shit, Arthur! Wake up!"

He put his hands on the bullet hole to try and stop the bleeding, it wasn't doing well.

"_Please remain calm, we are on our way." _A voice came from a speaker somewhere not far off. Arthur seemed to be coming to.

"What, where did he go?" He whispered.

"Who?"

"The man, he-Ow!" Arthur tried to sit up, but was hit with a wave of pain from his wounds.

"Hey, lie down! Is this the guy who shot you? I swear to God I'll-"

"Shh love, it's fine, just another psycho who thinks-ngh! some God told him to kill the UK."

Alfred growled,

"Sometimes I wish we didn't have to be countries."

Arthur seemed to be getting sleepy, but Alfred remembered that people with head injuries weren't supposed to sleep.

"Hey, stay awake okay?"

"I-I'm glad."

"About what? Arthur?"

They heard sirens somewhere near-by.

"We're countries… If, we weren't. Might not've, m-met.."

His eyes blinked, as if they were taking a last look around.

"Artie? Please, don't" Alfred was close to tears, the fear gripping him.

"Might not have met the love of my life."

Arthur sighed, glad to have gotten that off his chest. Alfred hugged him to his chest, trying to keep what was left of him there.

"England, I love you so much, please don't go to sleep."

England's hands went to Alfred's face, as his face kept a smile laced with pain. He brought their lips to a lock, and closed his eyes. Alfred felt the blood from Arthur's wound seeping into his gloves.

'That kiss felt like a good bye. Can countries die?'

Arthur fell back, asleep as the snowmobile reached them. Alfred was in hysterics.

"Please! Please! Help him! Oh God, please, don't let him die!"

The paramedic put Arthur on the gurney, and Alfred hopped on back.

. . .

….

…..

The wait was horrible, Alfred remembered calling Arthur's boss, Canada, France, and England's brothers. Informing them was heart breaking, and even more so was having to retell what had happened. Alfred swore on his freedom that he would find that man one day, and get him put away forever. But now wasn't the time for that,

'Now I have to make sure England's okay.'

A nurse approached him, his attention quickly went to her, hoping for some good news.

"Arthur Kirkland?"

"Yes, I'm his boyfriend."

"Please come with me."

America followed the lady to the end of the hall, where he hoped to find a fussing Brit. To his dismay, his fussing brit was anything but. Arthur lay on the white bed, the sheets almost matching the color of his face. Alfred was relived to see his chest rising and falling.

"He sustained a lot of injuries, but he made it through, he must've had something to fight for." The nurse smiled at him.

"Yeah," Alfred let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"So, when is he going to wake up?"

The nurse got a look in her eyes, as if she didn't want to answer.

"He's in a coma Mr. Jones."

A doctor stepped out from behind a curtain, but Alfred was too busy processing the information he had been given.

"You mean like, he, can't wake up?"

Alfred looked down at Arthur, trying not to imagine seeing those beautiful green eyes.

"I'm afraid so. He hit his head very hard, and the bullet to his abdomen didn't help the process. It's going to take time before he will be back on his feet. That is, if he can wake up."

"What do you mean, if he can?"

"Well, right now his mind is coping with the physical trauma by shutting off all his connections to his body. This saves him from feeling too much pain, but it also means he is going to have a hard time getting back to himself. We need to stimulate his brain of we are going to any luck with this at all."

Alfred looked at her.

"Stimulation?"

"He's going to need a lot of love Mr. Jones."

Alfred sat down in the plastic chair next to the bed.

"Well he's already got it."

He took the smaller hand into his, and for a moment he prayed.

"Please, Artie, wake up soon okay?"

. . . …

.. .

It was so dark when Arthur tried to look around. He didn't know where he was, but he felt that he shouldn't be there.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

He heard something in the distance.

"Please, Artie, wake up soon okay?"

Wake up? Was he asleep? He didn't feel asleep.

"Wait, that's right! I was skiing with Alfred!"

The memories of being shot, and pushed into a tree came crawling back to him. He clutched his chest as a bit of pain rushed into him. He felt heavy, as though he couldn't move.

"Is this real?"

Arthur tried to stand up, but a voice caught him.

"You're in a coma."

Arthur's eyes drifted shut when he remembered something.

"At least I got to say goodbye."

…

..

….

Alice: Well there's your beginning! I hope it looks good!

Alfred: Omg, just stawp, my poor heart.

Arthur: just a story, git. Just a story.

Francis: It needs more of a sexy essence to it…

Alice: Yes, well as always, I really appreciate reviews, and I think the more reviews I get, the faster this story will have more chapters!

3


	2. Subtle messages

Alice: Yes, indeed

England: Quite.

America: Dudes! Alice doesn't own Hetalia.

Alice: ALL HAIL PAPA HIMA!

France: Yes, now if we could get back to the sex-I mean the story?

Alice: I suppose… TIME FOR SOME TEAR-JERKIN FLUFF YA'LL! 3

… .. ….

…

It had been two weeks since the incident. Arthur was moved to the hospital two streets down from America's house in California. Alfred visited everyday. Sometimes he would bring his guitar. He would sit down on the chair that rested near the bedside, and strum absentmindedly. Not really playing anything in particular, he hope this might somehow get to England. As much as he hoped this was helping his boyfriend, it wasn't helping himself much. Alfred felt as though the minute he didn't want to think about them, he would find himself remembering memories with Arthur.

"Hey Artie, I brought my guitar again! I know you like it when I play for you so-"

_~Sometime ago~_

_Alfred sat in the living room, near the window warm, early morning sunlight passed through. It was early for them to be up, but after a night of heat and excitement (THEY HAD SEX OKAY?) Both of them were finding it hard to stay asleep. Alfred had pulled out his guitar, and was strumming without a song. In the middle of his D major, Arthur walked up behind him and snuck his arms around Alfred, connecting his soft chest, to Alfred's tan back._

"_I like it when you do that." Arthur would whisper dreamily into his ear, almost as though if he spoke too loudly, he might break the fragile sunrise before them._

"_Do what?" Alfred looked back into emerald eyes, they almost looked golden reflecting the sunlight._

"_Strum, it's better than actually playing a song I think."_

_Alfred hummed happily, they didn't need to talk to convey their feelings, but they did it anyway. Alfred set his guitar down, and turned to face England. They both hadn't shirts, and while Alfred's boxers bore the American flag, England's were plain green, falling a bit, exposing a small portion of his round hip. He pulled the smaller man into his lap, and hugged him, inhaling the scent that was Arthur. Earl Grey, with a slight hint of lemon grass, and summer rain. He didn't know what he would do if anything ever took him away. While Alfred was busy admiring every aspect of him, Arthur was running his hands across Alfred. He felt each muscle, and tenderly kneaded his back, where he had gripped so fiercely last night. He wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist, and pulled his face into the crook of Alfred's neck, setting his cheek against the soft surface of his lover's un-blemished skin. Only when they looked at a clock did Arthur say something again._

"_Let's go back to sleep love, it's only six thirty, and a Sunday, so no work."_

_Arthur sleepily went to stand up, but Alfred had another idea. He stood up with Arthur's legs still wrapped tightly around himself, and made his way up the stairs._

"_You idiot!," Arthur chuckled._

"_I'm not a child!"_

"_Yeah, but you looked so sleepy, like a baby!"_

"_That's your fault (IMPLIED SEX) but that's no reason for you to carry me like one!"_

_Alfred smiled,_

"_I'll carry you wherever you wanna go Artie, just as long as I can come to!"_

_Arthur had given up the squabble, and had relaxed into Alfred's strong hold._

"_Git, of course. I wouldn't go if you wouldn't come…"_

_And with those words he drifted off into dreamland. Alfred set him don on the bed, and laid down next to him, stroking the wheaty hair that rested angelically on top of his head. He gave the man a kiss on the nose, and pulled him close, noticing the small arms wiggle themselves around him, like a magnet that didn't want to lose connection._

"_Love you, Artie, g'night."_

Alfred stopped playing the D major chord when he noticed he had tears falling down his face.

"Artie, please…"

He couldn't speak again for fear of the silence of not receiving an answer. All he could do to comfort himself was hold England's hand, and hope that somewhere, England could feel him.

~~~~~~ Arthur's minddd~~~~~~

He couldn't see at all, but he could hear.

In the distance he heard a D minor being strummed, he thought of the way Alfred used to play his guitar for him. He listened for a while before deciding he wanted to get closer to hear it better. I sent shocks of pain up his spine, but England managed to get on his feet, and stumble closer to the sound of the music. It was no particular song, something he liked about the sound. There were no words for it.

"Hello? Who's playing for me?"

'Alfred, your boyfriend.' A voice called to him.

"Alfred. I should really wake up to see him again, it hasn't been that long right?"

'Arthur, it's been two weeks.'

Arthur frowned, the memory coming back to him.

"Oh, I feel wretched, how can I see him again?"

There was no response,

'Feel…'

Arthur didn't understand, he sat down and put his face in his hands, a few tears making their way down his face.

"Artie, please."

What? Alfred was talking to him? How could he hear? Suddenly he felt warmth seep into his hand, he was surprised, but enjoyed the feeling. It was comforting. As it began to slip away he fisted his hand, longing for it to return.

~~~~ HOSPITAL~~~~

"He squeezed my hand! I swear he just did it!"

Alfred was hugging the life out of a small nurse, and had to be told to calm down before they could examine Arthur's brain activity.

"It's true! His activity is way higher than usual! Doctor do you think this is the push we needed?"

The doctor looked at the monitor, and back to Alfred's face. It practically screamed sunshine.

"I don't like to get people's hopes up, but there is a strong chance he will pull through."

Alfred didn't think he could smile any bigger.

"You hear that Artie? You're gonna be just fine, so take your time!"

Another squeeze told him that Arthur was listening.

"Mr. Jones, could ask Arthur if he could move his whole arm for us?"

Alfred leaned over, and asked the same to Arthur.

Arthur heard Alfred's voice again, asking him to move his arm, and though he tried, his arm felt like lead, he sat down, tired, and craving sleep. He tried to move it again, a bit of warmth returning to him, along with a jolt of pain. But all he could do was shake it a bit.

Alfred saw the shaking in England's arm, and was over-joyed. Until it stopped dead, and fell to the sheet.

"Artie? Come on hon, here squeeze my hand again! Artie?"

Alfred was panicking again,

"Doc, what's wrong!"

"Calm down Mr. Jones, he's gotten tired again, and fallen asleep. It's hard work finding your body again. If anything changes, we will call you but I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

Alfred looked back to Arthur as the nurse and doctor left the room. He leaned over and kissed Arthur on his cute button nose.

"Don't worry England, I'll wait for you."

…

..

…

Alice: Sorry it's short. But I gtg to bed!

Canada: That was lovely!

France: Lovely, sexy, same Y ending!

Alice: Yes France, I put the Sex reference in there for you, be grateful

Please review and thanks for those faves, and story alerts!

Reviews get these chapters up faster! 3


End file.
